All I Want For Christmas Is You
by katen1993
Summary: *sucks at writing summaries* A song fic about the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey/My Chemical Romance/New Found Glory/ all the other artists who has a version of this song. Please do read and please do review...


**Author's Note: 1Christmas is coming! Yay!! *is childish...^_^* **

**This is a song fic based from Mariah Carey's song, All I Want For Christmas Is You. But, then again, since this song has many versions, I'm gonna take My Chemical Romance's version of this song..^_^ **

**

* * *

  
**

**_All I Want For Christmas Is You_**

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day.."_

Yori rang the doorbell of Cross Kaien's lovely home with a humongous box on her two delicate arms. She patiently waited for someone to answer the door.

_1… 2… 3…_ _Still no answer…_

She rang the doorbell for the second time, getting impatient on waiting, for the box she is carrying is not really light. When she was about to ring the doorbell for the 3rd time in 1 minute, the door was answered by a so-not-in-a-good-mood Aidou. When he caught sight of Yori, however, his expression changed from sour to surprised to an unnoticeable shade of pink.

"Oh… Hello, Yori-chan." Aidou greeted sheepishly.

"Uhm… Hello, Aidou-senpai…" Yori greeted with an equal amount of sheepishness with Aidou.

"So… Uhm… What brings you here? I mean… Yuuki-sama is not yet here… Sooo… Uhm… Yeah… What brings you here?" Aidou said, staring at his feet because they just look so interesting.

"Uhm… I came to give you your presents… And… Uhm… The Chairman invited me to his dinner party." Yori said, staring at the box she's holding.

"Oh." Aidou whispered. The two of them were silent for approximately 2 seconds before Yori spoke up again.

"Do… Do you mind if I come in?" she said, still staring at her box.

"Oh… Uhm… Yeah… Sure… Come on in…" Aidou said as he held the door open for Yori to come in. However, when Yori was about to get in, she just had to slip on whatever she had slipped onto. Luckily for her, Aidou caught her and her box before she went falling down the tiled floor of Kaien's house. Aidou helped her get to her feet again and blushed with what had happened. Lucky for Aidou, he's not the only one blushing because Yori is also redder than usual.

"Thanks…" Yori said shyly.

"Uhm… You're welcome…" Aidou said. Again, they were silent but this time, Aidou broke it for them.

"Do you… Do you want me to carry that? I mean, it looks kinda heavy… So…" Aidou said, staring at the floor.

"Oh… Uhm… Sure… I could use some help…" Yori said. Aidou took the box from Yori's possession and placed it beneath the Christmas tree. Yori closed the door of Kaien's house and joined Aidou in the living room.

"So… Uhm… Where's everybody else?" Yori asked once she was seated on the couch across from Aidou, who is looking for his present.

"Uhm… Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima went out for their last minute Christmas shopping. Kiryuu-kun is in the kitchen, preparing dinner with the Chairman and Yagari-sensai. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama are not yet here for reasons unknown to me. Ichijou went to pick Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama and Seiren is… I don't know where Seiren is…" Aidou said, still digging for his present.

"Oh…" was Yori could ever reply. They were silent for a while as Aidou kept on looking for his present and Yori kept on staring at him.

"Ooh! What's this?!" Aidou suddenly exclaimed, making Yori jump a little. Aidou held a small box in his hands as he tried to guess what's in it.

"I'm sorry Aidou-senpai, but I can't tell you what it is. You have to wait until midnight to open your present." Yori said, smiling at Aidou's childish acts.

"But… I wanna know!" Aidou whined, making Yori giggle a little. Aidou smiled for the fact that he made Yori laugh. It made him warm on the inside, you know.

"What's so funny?" Aidou asked Yori with a raised brow.

"Uhm… You.." Yori said, giggling some more.

"Why am I funny to you, Miss Wakaba?" Aidou asked, standing up with his hands on his waist.

"Because… I didn't expect you to be this childish." Yori said, recomposing herself.

"Oh… Well, you'll get used to it since I'm always going to be around you all the time." Aidou said, grinning. Hey, he's still new to this whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing. He's still adjusting to it. But, he'll get used to it.

_"...And I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby..."_

"C'mon, Shiki! Hurry up! There's 6 hours left before Christmas!" Rima yelled from a good distance.

"Yeah! You two are slower than a turtle!" Ruka yelled, making the two vampires, namely Shiki Senri and Akatsuki Kain groan.

"How about giving us a hand?" Shiki yelled from his humongous pile of box on hand.

"No way. We agreed that you boys will be carrying the presents while us girls will do the honor of shopping for presents." Rima said when Akatsuki and Shiki stopped in front of them.

"Yeah… But could you two at least give us a hand? We've been carrying these bags and boxes for… 2 hours… And you two haven't given us our break." Akatsuki said.

"Can't… we're too preoccupied with looking for presents- Oh, look at that dress! C'mon, Rima!" Ruka said as she dragged Rima to a store with the boys _obediently _following them in.

_"Girls." _Shiki and Akatsuki thought at the same time.

_"...I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish oh I won't even wish. I won't even wish for snow.  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
I won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play..."_

"So... Did you boys had fun?" Ruka asked

"Oh... Yeah... We had a _spectacularly awesome _time." Shiki said as he sat down on one of the cafe's plastic chairs

and placed all the bags and boxes in an empty chair beside him.

"Glad you did." Rima said as she came back with their coffees. Mind you, they are at Starbucks.

"Thanks." Shiki said as he got his favorite drink, Dark Cherry Mocha.

"What now?" Akatsuki asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Since we're already done shopping-"Ruka started.

"Whew!" Shiki and Akatsuki both exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh-huh… As I was saying, since we're already done shopping, we'll be heading back the Chairman's house." Ruka finished, taking a sip of her drink.

"No, we're not yet done… We still haven't shop for 2 other people." Rima said, bursting the bubbles of the 2 male vampires.

"Oh… yeah… We forgot 2 other people…" Ruka said, getting Rima's statement.

"Let's go!" Rima said, jumping from her seat.

"Do we HAVE to COME with YOU?!" Shiki asked.

"No, that won't be necessary." Ruka said and the 2 female vampires left.

**...TIME ELAPSE: 30 MINUTES AFTER RIMA AND RUKA LEFT...**

"Did you miss us?" Ruka asked

"Yeah... We did... Can we go now?" Akatsuki said, looking up at his _girlfriend._

"Yes, we're gonna leave right now." Ruka said.

"Good. Let's go." Shiki said, standing up.

"Not before we give you guys our present!" Rima said, grinning.

"Our what?" Shiki asked.

"Your presents. Here's for you," Rima said as she handed Shiki her present and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And here's for you." and handed Akatsuki his present.

"Thanks..." Shiki mummbled.

"Oh... Here's from mine." Ruka said and gave Shiki his present.

"And here's for you..." Ruka said and gave Akatsuki his present. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas." Akatsuki said.

"Okay. Now can we go?" Shiki asked.

"Yes, we're going already..." Rima said and took Shiki's arm as they called a taxi.

"You don't need to get me anything." Shiki whispered to Rima. The taxi stopped in front of them. Shiki opened the door for Rima to get in first. "Ladies first." Akatsuki did the same thing with Ruka but on the other side of the taxi.

"But I want to so I got to." Rima grinned at Shiki once they were already seated at the backseat.

"I love you, you know that?" Shiki said and kissed Rima's temple.

"Yes, I know." Rima said and snuggled close to Shiki.

"Awww... Aren't they sweet, Akatsuki." Ruka said.

"Yes... But we're sweeter." Akatsuki said and wrapped an arm around Ruka.

_"...Cause I just want you here tonight,  
Holdin on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby..."_

Zero sat at the kitchen with his head on top of his right arm.

_"Will she come?"_ he thought to himself. He glanced at the kitchen clock that read: "7:30 PM"

_"I think she would rather spend Christmas with... with him..." _he thought being a pessimist once more.

_"But she said she would come... She always keeps her promises." _he thought, countering his pessimistic thoughts from getting into him. Then suddenly, he heard a spilling noise from behind him and at the same time, smelled something burning.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed, jumping from his seat. He totally forgot that he's boiling water for the pasta and that he's baking Yuuki's favorite gingerbread cookies.

"Oh no no no no no!" he exclaimed, turning the oven and the stove off.

"Zero, are you watching what you are cooking?" he heard Kaien's voice from upstairs. He didn't bother to reply because Kaien would probably know what he's going to say. He grumbled and took the burnt gingerbread men out of the oven.

_"So much for looking after what I'm cooking." _Zero said as he threw the burnt cookies in the ash bin.

_"...Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
Wont you bring back my baby to me..."_

Yuuki stared outside the car's window as she thought of anything possible to be thought. She sighed for reasons unknown to her.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Kaname asked from beside her.

"Uhm… Nothing… Nothing at all, Kaname-oniisama." Yuuki said, trying her best to be enthusiastic. It was now Kaname's turn to sigh.

"Seriously, Yuuki. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well… it's just that… Uhm… Nevermind…" Yuuki said and stared outside the window again.

"You miss Kiryuu-kun, correct?" Kaname asked, looking at Yuuki.

"Well… yes… It's been… 2 years since we last saw each other so… I don't know how he's doing right now." Yuuki said, still looking out.

"I don't know if he still … Nevermind…" she sighed. The two of them were silent for a while. Ichijou looked at the 2 of them and

Kaname looked at Ichijou with wondering eyes. Ichijou nodded at Kaname with a reassuring face that tells him everything would be alright. Kaname sighed and braced himself with what he's going to say.

"Yuuki…" Kaname said, making Yuuki face him. She stared at him, mentioning for him to continue with what he's going to say.

"Would it help if I let you be with Zero?" he said, not looking away from him.

"That's what we're doing right now, right? Visit him?" she said.

"What I mean is… let you be his girlfriend…"Kaname said, fidgeting his fingers.

"Like… a couple?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah…" Kaname said, staring at his hands.

"You're allowing it?" Yuuki said with wide eyes.

"Well… I've been giving it a lot of thought… And… if that makes you happy… Then… Yes, I'm allowing it…" Kaname said

"Oh my gosh! Thank you Kaname-oniisama!" Yuuki said and hugged her older brother.

"You're welcome." He said and hugged Yuuki back. The two of them stayed like that for a few seconds before Yuuki suddenly pulled away from Kaname.

"But… What about you, Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki asked with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'm still going to be your older brother no matter what." Kaname said."I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you too, Kaname-oniisama… Thank you so much!" Yuuki said as she hugged her older brother once more. Ichijou smiled at this but sadly, he have to break this up by saying that they have arrived at their destination. Yuuki enthusiastically jumped out of the car and ran to Chairman Cross' front door.

_"...Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door..."_

Zero sighed as he placed the second batch of gingerbread cookies in the oven. Just when he was about to sit down, he heard the doorbell ring. Since his spirit is so down, he can't distinguish if the vampire outside is a noble or a pureblood. The doorbell rang once more and he heard Aidou's shout from the living room.

"The door!" he shouted. Zero grumbled and proceeded to open the front door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the 2 warm and loving arms of Yuuki.

_"...I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby..."_

"Yuuki...?" he blinked. Yuuki looked up from his shoulder and grinned.

"Did you miss me? Did you? Did you?" she said, still not letting go of Zero. He smiled down at her before stating his reply.

"Yes, I missed you so much." he said and hugged her back.

"I love you, Zero." Yuuki said in his shoulder. Zero was astounded at first but then stated his love to Yuuki.

"I love you too..." he whispered to in her ear.

"You should be glad to know that you'll be hearing a 'yes' for an answer." Yuuki said, smiling at him. Zero was puzzled by this.

"What?" he asked, looking at her in the eyes.

"The question you had asked me almost 3 years ago." Yuuki stated. Then he remembered what it was. His question was:"Yuuki, will you be my girlfriend?"

Zero scooted Yuuki in his arms and for the first time in 2 years, he have smiled wholeheartedly. He lifted her off the ground and swung her around. But then, he realized something.

"But... what about Kaname?" he asked when he set her down again. Yuuki smiled at him and said,"He has given us his consent." Zero glanced at the older Kuran who smiled at him and mouthed,"Take care of my sister or else..." For the first time in Zero's entire lifetime, he gave Kaname a genuine smile and mouthed,"I will." before wrapping his arms around Yuuki and kissing her on the forehead.

_"...All I want is you __[x4]  
You, you, you, you, you"_

Kaien looked at the scene in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Love really is in the air this Christmas..." he thought to himself.

"All of you, get inside already. You might all catch a cold." he called out to them, including Shiki, Rima, Ruka and Akatsuki, who just arrived just in time for their Christmas dinner. They did as they were told and went in, grateful for the heat coming from the fireplace.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed and tackled her friend into a hug.

"Yuuki!" Yori said and returned the hug.

"So how are you and Yori?"Ichijou asked Aidou who blushed at the subject.

"We're still getting used to the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing."Aidou said and stared at his feet.

"Aww... Hanabusa is blushing..." Ichijou teased the said vampire.

"Am not!" Aidou shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"You're not what, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked him.

"Uhm... Nothing, Kaname-sama." Aidou said, embarrassed by the fact that everybody heard him.

"Dinner's served everyone!" Kaien called out from the dining room. Everybody rose from their seats and proceeded to the dining room.

"I made your favorite." Zero whispered in Yuuki's ear.

"Gingerbread men cookies?" Yuuki asked him enthusiastically.

"Mhm." Zero nodded

"Yay!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"I wonder what's on our menu tonight?" Shiki said to no one in particular.

"I don't know... But I think it'll be delicious based from the smell." Rima said, sniffing the air.

"I can smell that something burnt." Akatsuki stated bluntly.

"I don't smell anything." Ruka said.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Ichijou asked the said person.

"Yes, I am. The fact that I had made Yuuki happy makes me feel warm on the inside." Kaname stated as he watched Zero pulled Yuuki's chair to let her sit down.

"...And that's why it burned." Zero was saying.

"You should really pay a close watch to what you're cooking." Yuuki said, playfully scolding him.

"I can't help that I am easily distracted by thinking of you." Zero said. Then they heard Kaname cough in front of them.

"I don't want to hear any _incident,_ okay?" Kaname said.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki shouted.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. Your brother is just being protective of you. Right, Kaname- ONII-SAMA?" Zero asked, giving an emphasis on the honorific "onii-sama"

"Kiryuu-kun's right, Yuuki. And," Kaname's gaze shifted fro Yuuki to Zero" If I heard that _something very regretful _happened, prepare to run as far as you can, Zero. Because I will certainly _not _forgive you if something bad happened to Yuuki.'

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Zero said.

"You better be." Kaname said. The kitchen door opened, revealing Kaien and Yagari with their dishes.

"Dinner is served." Kaien said as he and Yagari set the food in front of everybody in the room. Once they were done serving, they sat at the end, not oblivious to the fact that everybody can see both of them hand in hand with each other.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the crappiness of the last bit. My mind is kind of thinking about the exams tomorrow and my plot bunnies turned to my new Algebra, History and English bunnies. ^_^**

**But anyhow, I hoped you all have enjoyed reading this just as I have enjoyed processing/typing it. ^_^**

**A merry Christmas to y'all!^_^(in advance..^_^)**

**Please do review..^_^... Thanks!^_^  
**


End file.
